Thermosetting powder coatings with some degree of exterior durability can be prepared from polyester and acrylic-based resins combined with suitable coreactants. Currently available, exterior grade epoxy group-containing materials are exemplified by triglycidyl isocyanurate (TGIC) and glycidyl methacrylate (GMA) containing acrylic resins. TGIC-based powder coatings, however, do not have sufficient weatherability, as evidenced by loss of gloss and discoloration. Although acrylic materials generally have superior weatherability , they are known to have poor physical properties( eg., flexibility and impact resistance) and create film defects in other powder coating materials when present as a contaminant. While other solid epoxy resins such as EPON.RTM. Resins 2002, 2003 and 2004 are available, they do not provide for exterior durability, because they consist of aromatic subunits. Thus, there is a need for improved low aromatic or non-aromatic, solid epoxy resins that can react with low aromatic or non-aromatic acrylic resins and polyesters to produce weatherable powder coatings.